starfox: hero of lylat!
by 00mariofan4eva00
Summary: a great danger threats lylat but canthey save it in time?


Sarfox: herro of lylat

Fox macloud was an arwing, in training,. He flew with gret precsion and shot the badguys (they were jus droans or somthen becese this was traning) and shot them all daed. Then he want back on ship the grete focx and lands the arewing. "fox theres a attack" yells slilpy "what" jumped fox. He wents to the attack and was all the baguys! The venom army, and the aproids, and the anglers, and the even some baby andros cloans ! "how the lets this happen?" and fox rush the bad guys with the his blaster but they have shelds "what noooooo!" and had to all abadon the ship fore its to late. They all on the arweing and shoots off to sace and the grat fox eplosded into fire. "noooo the exploded!" pepy was sad and also rob64 died but they quick uplode his brane on the fashdrive so hes ok. Fox and silpy and faclo and pepy and rob on the flashrive all went on corairia and went tell sargent peper thaet there was attack from evey bad guy! "what every bad guy! Send every army!" pepper was mad that attacks would happen in the time of piece. He made all ;the armys launch in space at the enmy attack above cornera and shot them but the shelds was so stong the lazzers came back and shot the good guys instead and lall the armys was dead "oh no its to strong wear domed" "no your not" and wolf from starwolf came and landed by them. "wolf but your bad" "no I just do for mony but I dont want all of lylat to die forever" and he let fox and slipy and falco fly in starwolf ships but not pepy becase hes old and dont shoot so good.

tHey all went to the baduys to shoat them but had to get the core badguy control on the planet. It was an eivel planet that has toxic poison and makes the starworlf ships rust fast "have to hury or were dead" wolf louded and they all went turbo. Slipy plug rob64 into the dash bored so he can gave avice "this is rob64 keep goin" so they went that way and they reach the bace. "their it is?." fox comannded and they shoot the weskness spot and while the same time they shot bad guys shps. "I goin in allone don't follow" saide fox "no your not I go with" yells the wolf. "no wolf it got to be me" "but I never got to be herro and now I get to" so they both went onside the base and the tunel was small and lots of litening. "looks farmilliar" fox wondered and then they heard it,,, the voice that was andeross! "you fools" he said with scary darkvoice but they wearnt scared. "I defeted you berore anderos and I can do it agaijn" fox threats and andross laugs. "ha haa h a im stronger now and puny fox cant beat me I will take lylat for onc and for ever!" "not on my dead body!" fox yels and they both starts to shot him but andross shot slaped fox with his robo-hand and fox crashland on the ground in fire. "noooooooo" wolf angered and got realy mad. He shot with bruetal force and andrsos was dead soon. "noooooooo" "why" andross said both og those things and he was exploded and his brain shown and wolf shot more and andross was now dead,,and realy for ever this time.. Wolf had to land next to fox crash and seen fox lays there with blood and burned limb. "fox im sory I was a evil dick" "no its ok you are herro now and you get gret honer. Now I get to seen my dad" and he was almost dead ."nooo fox your not going to die now we can get you out thru safety" "no wolf leafe me and rember me in piece" and fox breath real big and was cold and black. "nooooooooooo but I never told you… your my brothher!" but it was to late.

Latter on back at homeplanet.: wolf and startox team was been honerd for there hero but without fox there, hes a real hero too but its a sad ocashion. They all take metels with tears and went fast to fox funneral. "he was great hero and best husbeand" cristal cryed with sad tears and they buerry his ahses in space. "cristal I have a news for you, fox is my brother"and critsal was shoked "but im pregandt with his child!". Wolf rase his nefew like son andThey weep for the gret hero of lylat and they tell the history for the rest of times.

The END!


End file.
